Krishnar
Name: 'Krishnar. Is also called ''Gaiakra in dwarven myths, which means Earthshatter. '''Age: '''76, he is quite young for a dwarf, who can turn about 500 years old. '''Gender: Male Type: '''Arcane Dwarf. Arcane dwarves are dwarves who have little use of magic due to their magical weapons. '''Appearance: Krishnar stands at about 1.20 Metres and weighs about 80 kilos, which is the common standard for dwarves. He has a black beard, which reaches to his stomache and which is curled into dreads at the endings. He also has black hair, with tiny parts of grey in it, and has red eyes. He wears a typical dwarven het, which protects the whole head, except fot the front of the face. He also wears a full breastplate decorated with gold, and dwarven signs. The two most noticable signs of his breastplate are the sign for Earth on his front, and Metal on his back. A big scar can be seen at his back because he got sliced in the back during on of his adventures by a Goblin. He also has a cloak which covers everything but the eyes. Personality: '''Krishnar has quite a sarcastic personality. He will grab every opportunity he gets to insult others, even his friends. It seems as if he dislikes persons, although he treats persons that are close to him good. He tends to get suspicious alot, and will take action immediatly if something dislikes him. When something moves in the bushes, he is the first to jump on it, and give it a whack. '''Likes: Krishnar likes things, that are made with hard work and love. He is a true dwarf, whose heart lies with construction. He can really appreciate even the tiniest token, if it's made with effort. He also likes darkness, the darker the better Dislikes: '''Hates goblins. A goblin once sliced him in the back in one of his adventures, and sincethen, he swore he would stab every goblin he saw in the heart, and crush their heads. Also seems to dislike the sun, and travveling by day. '''Personal Ailments: '''Due to the slice in a back, he has a fobia for anything that could hurt/kill him, so he instantly tries to disable the persons that are suspicious to him. He doesn't think twice about killing, or hurting anything that poses a threat to him, he could even kill a rabbit if it was walking behind him. He suspected one of the Everafter clinic staff for trying to kill him, so he crushed that persons head. Everafter clinic immediatly called him homicidal, and was arrested and put in the clinic shortly after that. He feels as if he is scarred for life. '''Special Ablilities: *Ethor: Krishnar weilds a magical weapon, called Ethor, that was forged for him by the elves after he saved them from the dragin Gundor. Ethor is a combination of a hammer and an axe, with the hammer and axe side on the left and right sides on the stick. The hammer is made of enhanced silver and is embedded with blue sapphires and red rubys. Ethor is almost the same size Krishnar is. *Shockwave: By using the hammer side of Ethor, Krishnar can create a medium sized shockwave of energy in the direction he swings the hammer in. The shockwave also breaks the ground apart. *Spiral Swing: By using the axe side of Ethor, Krishnar can spin around towards his enemies and cut them open. When he spins around, enegy appears at the axe side of Ethor, which makes it seem as if a small tornade of energy would come at them. *Enhanced Vision: Because Krishnar spent almost his entire life in caves or mines, he can see as good in the dark, as a normal person would do in the light. History/Fairytale: Krishnar isn't recorded in any part of Everafter history, but the Elves made a song about him to honor him. Stout are the tales that this dwarf has By his name the evil cowars in fear A legend has he become fast Red are his eyes and black his his beard He cleft homes and mines with his own hands Through dwarven skill created His work is famous throughout the lands His deeds are always debated A dragon soared and and was feared By noble elven soil T he call of the elves were ignored And their plans were foiled But look! A dwarf arrived! T o free us from this nightmare An onward he thrived Into the dragonic lair The dragon snove and asked Who enters my domian? That will fail is your task And you will die from pain Dwarven fear grew though Onward he went He found Elven bows Where lives have been spent He reached the dragons nest From which a fire came To eradicate the pest Then, he shouted his name I am Krishnar, noble of dwarf! And by my axe you will feel pain! The dragons skin was then carved, The dragon was slain..... RP Details: *'RP: 'Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'''Creator/Player: '''SpellRuler Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters